Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x+6y = 12}$ ${x = y-1}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $y-1$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-5}{(y-1)}{+ 6y = 12}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-5y+5 + 6y = 12$ $y+5 = 12$ $y+5{-5} = 12{-5}$ ${y = 7}$ Now that you know ${y = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = y-1}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(7)}{ - 1}$ ${x = 6}$ You can also plug ${y = 7}$ into $\thinspace {-5x+6y = 12}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-5x + 6}{(7)}{= 12}$ ${x = 6}$